Change Now
by Lady Enelya
Summary: What if Elphaba knew she was pregnant. What if she woke up to find herself with a child? How different would her life be? BOOKVERSE, possible oneshot, maybe more!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, what if Elphaba had a baby girl instead of a boy? Would her fate have changed if she was aware of her pregnancy and the birth of her child? Here's just a quick little drabble about her waking up and finding herself with a newborn daughter.

Elphaba woke up to the sound of a baby crying. She looked around, wondering how she had gotten here. Her last memory was of banging on the door of a mauntery after finding blood, oh so much blood, in her tiny flat. And Fiyero's opera cape, covered in blood. She winced at the thought. Fiyero was gone, she was sure. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Ah, she's awake. Look at this, Mummy's awake!" a Maunt said to the bundle in her arms. Elphaba looked around. She was the only one in this room. The Maunt placed the baby in Elphaba's arms. "You have a beautiful daughter." She said. Elphaba shook her head.

"No! No, no, no, I can't." Elphaba said, trying to give the child back. The Maunt shook her head.

"Your daughter will be hungry, my dear." She told Elphaba sternly. Elphaba shook her head again. The Maunt left the room, leaving Elphaba with the baby.

Elphaba couldn't look at her, refused. If Frex and Melena were punished for their sins with a green daughter, and then an armless daughter, how would she be punished? She couldn't bear to face what might be wrong with this child.

Elphaba had known she was pregnant. She was going to wait until after her target to tell Fiyero. When she had come to the mauntery, she had hoped she would miscarry. She couldn't have his child now, not when she was responsible for his death.

The baby cried again. Elphaba loosened the buttons of her dress, without looking down, and offered her breast to the child. She felt the baby latch on, and sighed. Slowly, she felt her resolve leave her, and she looked down at her child.

She was perfect. Elphaba's eyes filled with tears again. Her daughter had a lighter color then Fiyero's deep brown, and her own hazel eyes. She had Fiyero's soft features, but Elphaba's dark, soft hair. She was beautiful. Elphaba chocked back a sob. She ran one green, skeletal finger over her daughters head, and heard the baby coo softly.

Mother Maunt entered the room, bringing with her a number of cloth diapers.

"Oh, my dear, she's beautiful." She told Elphaba. Elphaba nodded softly. "Is there a father we should alert?"

"No. No, the father is…gone." Elphaba said softly. Mother Maunt nodded, thinking back to when this strange woman had come.

"Do you have a name for her?"

"Kada." Elphaba said. Mother Maunt nodded. She set down the diapers, and patted Elphaba's shoulder.

"All will be well, my sweet." She said, and moved to the door. Elphaba nodded again, numbly.

"Everything will change now." Elphaba said, more to herself than to anyone else. Mother Maunt paused at the door.

"Children do that. But it's a good change." Mother Maunt said, and then she left.

--- 4 Years Later ---

"Mummy!" Kada cried as she launched herself into Elphaba's arms. Elphaba smiled, and spun her daughter around in a circle. Kada laughed, and again, Elphaba wondered if she had ever heard such a beautiful sound.

Kada and Elphaba had left the mauntery a year after Kada was born. They lived now in upper Gillikin, in a small market town called Frottica. Elphaba remembered vaguely hearing of it, although she couldn't remember from whom. What mattered most was that it was far from the Emerald City, far from the Wizard, somewhere Kada was safe.

When they had first arrived, the people of Frottica were cautious of Elphaba, but after a few months, they accepted her and her daughter. It was a village with few children, so Kada was spoiled by almost everyone. Every adult in the town was an aunt or an uncle to her. Elphaba was worried about it at first, but now embraced it. Kada had more love now than Elphaba had ever hoped to offer her.

"How's my sweet girl today?" Elphaba asked. Kada laughed again.

"Mummy! I saw a carriage today, a big one! It was pretty and it had gold on it!" Kada said happily. Elphaba's brow furrowed. This far north rarely saw important people with expensive carriages. She looked at her friend, Neelmea, who had been watching Kada.

"Lady Glinda has returned. She's here to visit her family." Neelmea responded.

"Lady Glinda, married to Sir Chuffrey?" Elphaba barked out.

"Oh, you know her?" Neelmea asked, mildly surprised. Then again, she figured, Elphaba had always been mysterious.

"Not anymore." Elphaba responded. She spared a smile for Neelmea, and then ushered Kada out the door.

"Mummy, who's Lady Glinda?" Kada asked when she was in bed. Elphaba sighed. She knew that Kada had picked up on the short conversation with Neelmea. Kada was exceptionally bright for her age.

"Lady Glinda is an old friend of mine. We probably won't see her, however, because I'm sure that she'll be busy during her stay. I don't want you to get your hopes up, sweet girl." Kada nodded. She had grown up hearing about Lady Glinda, who in her mind was a princess. "Now, my girl, it's time for bed." Elphaba said, leaning down and kissing Kada's forehead before rubbing noses with her. Kada turned over while Elphaba blew out the candle in her room.

"I love you, sweet girl." Elphaba said before she left the room.

"I love you too, Mummy." Kada said, sleepily. Elphaba went around her small flat, located above the store she worked in. She picked up Kada's scattered things, washed some dishes (while wearing very thick gloves to protect her hands) and prepared for bed. She had just settled in when she heard a knock on the door.

Fast as lightning, Elphaba was out of bed, scurrying to the door so the person, who was knocking like she was Lurline herself, would shut up before Kada woke up.

"Sweet Oz, I'm coming!" Elphaba said, unlocking the door and throwing it open. Her jaw dropped at who was outside. "Glinda." Elphaba whispered.

"Elphaba! It's true!" Glinda said, inviting herself in and sitting on a chair. Elphaba closed the door and turned to face her old friend.

"Glinda, how did you find me?" she said crossly.

"Elphaba, it's a small town, and you're rather…individual. Imagine my surprise when my Mumsie starts talking about the friendly green woman working in the shop. Of course, Mumsie doesn't get out much, so I marched right down here to find out if it was true. Where have you been?" Glinda explained loudly. Elphaba winced at her loud voice.

"Glinda will you please keep it down!" Elphaba whispered fiercely. Glinda opened her mouth to retaliate, when she was cut off by a small voice in the corner.

"Mummy, I heard yelling." Kada said, hugging her stuffed rabbit to her chest. Glinda stared, open-mouthed at the small child who walked across the room and crawled onto Elphaba's lap. Elphaba glared at Glinda before smiling down at Kada.

"Kada, remember talking about Lady Glinda earlier? Well, sweet girl, this is Lady Glinda, here for a visit." Elphaba explained to her daughter. She looked up at Glinda. "Glinda, this is my daughter, Kada."

A/N: Ok, so this could potentially go longer…who wants more chapters??


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, alright, stop whining! Just kidding! Thanks for all the great reviews and here's the no-longer-a-one-shot story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, the book or the musical.

"Your…daughter?" Glinda asked, stunned. Kada was staring at her in awe.

"Yes, that's right, my daughter." Elphaba snapped. Glinda was immediately reminded of their school years. "But now, it's time for her to go back to bed. If you'll excuse me."

"But Mummy! I wanna…" Kada whined softly.

"Kada, I'm sure that Lady Glinda would love to stop by tomorrow and play." Elphaba cut her daughter off. Glinda nodded.

"Kada, I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon and we can have a play date." Kada smiled brightly. Elphaba bent down to pick Kada up and carried her into her room. Glinda sat awkwardly on a chair in Elphaba's sitting room, waiting for her return.

"Now, sweet girl, you need to go to sleep. You heard Lady Glinda, she'll be back tomorrow. Now, I'm going to talk for her a bit and you need to go to sleep." Elphaba said gently.

"Ok, Mummy." Kada said. Elphaba left the room again. She saw Glinda sitting stiffly in her sitting room.

"Go ahead, Glinda." Elphaba said softly, sitting across from her.

"Elphaba, you have a daughter? Who's the father? Where have you been all these years?"

"When I left you in the Emerald City, I went underground. I joined the Resistance, and our goal was to take out the Wizard." Elphaba began slowly. Glinda nodded. "About five years after I left, I happened to run into Fiyero. I'm sure you remember him. As much as I wanted to disappear, again, he followed me and made me talk. We began an affair."

"You know, I ran into him quite a few years ago. I remember him being so happy, and I was certain he was with someone. He wouldn't say who, but I know now." Glinda trailed off. Elphaba's eyes filled with tears.

"I found out I was pregnant a few days before I was supposed to do a major target. But I froze that night, there were children about. All I could think of was 'what if this hits a child? What if my child finds themselves in a situation like that?' And so I ran. I ran back to my small flat, and when I got there…" Elphaba buried her face in her hands, and Glinda was worried to here sobs from her old friend. She flew to Elphaba's side, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Elphie?" Glinda started. Elphaba looked up.

"He must have followed me that night. He must have seen me running, because he headed over to my flat. When he got there, he was ambushed, I can only assume by Gale Forcer's. When I got there, there was blood, everywhere. His opera cloak was on the floor, covered in blood. He was dragged out; you could see the trails on the floor. I ran from there too. I went to a Mauntery. I fell into a coma, of sorts. When I woke up, she was born, and I fell in love again. I couldn't leave her anywhere. So, I set out for somewhere safe."

"Frottica?" Glinda asked gently.

"I had remembered hearing it somewhere. I guess I know where now. You." Elphaba said quietly. Glinda nodded. "I figured the farther away from the Emerald City, the better for Kada's safety."

"Elphaba, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry for all that you've been through. But you've done something amazing, my dear. Look at your daughter. She's beautiful, smart and healthy." Elphaba nodded. "Elphie, I think there's something that you need to know, though."

"If it's something from the Emerald City, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to know anything about the Wizard." Elphaba said.

"No, Elphaba, it's not about any of that. I thought you might want to know that, um…" Glinda trailed off.

"What, Glinda, I haven't got all night, you know." Elphaba snapped.

"Elphie, Fiyero's alive." Glinda said softly. Elphaba registered Glinda's worried gasp before she collapsed in a dead faint.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ahhhh! He's alive! What now, where is he, why hasn't he tried to find her? Answers shall come, dear readers. But for now, I'm on a cough syrup high because of my nasty cold and I'm going to write. Oh, quick little note: I've noticed some people saying that Elphaba is softer, and nobody's complaining, which I'm grateful for, but as Kennedy Leigh Morgan so aptly said: "Motherhood has defiantly softened her…" So there's the reason! Thanks, guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'd love to, I would love to claim responsibility for the book and the musical, but alas, I can't.

PS: Italics are flashback things and bold italics are thoughts.

When Elphaba finally came to, she was surprised to find herself in her own bed, sunlight streaming through the window. She blinked in confusion.

"_Elphie, Fiyero's alive."_ She remembered. **_Oh, sweet Lurline, he's alive! _**Elphaba jumped out of bed and rushed into the sitting room. There, she found Glinda and Kada sitting on the floor and playing with dolls that Glinda must have brought.

"Mummy! Look at what Auntie Glinda's brought me." Kada said excitedly when she saw Elphaba. She held up two dolls. Elphaba smiled.

"Well, look at that. Did you say thank you?" Elphaba said. Kada nodded. She went back to playing with the dolls and Glinda stood, joining Elphaba.

"Auntie?" Elphaba questioned Glinda. Glinda shrugged.

"Well, it seemed better than Lady." She said. "Elphaba, I'm sorry to have surprised you with that information, but you needed to know." Elphaba steered her to the kitchen, where Kada couldn't overhear.

"He's alive? You're sure?"

"Yes. Sir Chuffrey and I have had him to dinner a few times. Elphaba, he thinks you're dead. He took me aside the last time we had him over, and he told me he was quite sure you were dead. I spent a lot of time looking for you, Elphaba. He was upset, but I didn't really register why until now. So when Mumsie told me about you…" Glinda explained. Elphaba nodded.

"Is he still in the Emerald City?" she questioned, almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes, he plans to stay until next spring, I believe."

"I need to go. Glinda, I need to see him." Elphaba said, tears pooling in her eyes. Glinda nodded.

"I'll take care of it all, don't you worry." Glinda said. She was surprised when Elphaba hugged her tightly.

"I'll never be able to repay you."

"Oh, just don't ever disappear on me again, and we'll call it even." They both laughed.

---- 3 Days Later ----

"Mummy, are we there yet?" Kada asked for the millionth time that day. Elphaba sighed from her seat by the window of the train.

"No, darling, we are not." Elphaba said, mustering her patience. Kada had never been this impatient before, but the last time they had made a trip this long, she had been only a year old and not able to say much more than "Mama".

"When will we get there?" Kada asked, leaning over Elphaba to look out the window, watching the countryside pass quickly by. Glinda had provided them with train tickets to Shiz, and from there she had arranged for a carriage to pick them up and take them to the Emerald City with horse changes so no stops were necessary.

Currently, Kada and Elphaba were just about to Shiz. Kada had slept most of the way; Elphaba had nodded off a few times, but was awake for most of the time.

"Soon, my sweet, very soon. We'll have a while to rest, but then we'll be in a carriage, alright. In just a few days, we'll be in the Emerald City." Kada squealed in excitement. Glinda had arranged for them to stay in one of Sir Chuffrey's rent-out apartments, free of charge. From there, Elphaba would set out to find Fiyero.

---- Yet another 3 Days Later ----

"Mummy, look at my bed!" Kada said, jumping up and down on the large bed in the smaller bedroom of the flat. Elphaba smiled from the doorway.

"Be careful, sweet girl." Elphaba said, gentle warning in her voice. She left Kada jumping on the bed, and went into the sitting room of the flat. It was large, beautiful and came with a note that said the cook would be over three times a day to make meals and a maid would be there in the afternoon. That left Elphaba with more time to go Fiyero hunting.

As anxious as she was to start today, it was already getting dark. She knew that Kada was tired, and if she was honest with herself, she was too. Sighing, she returned to Kada's room, and smiled to see that Kada had fallen asleep in the middle of the bed.

Elphaba decided against changing her into pajamas, and instead just moved her head to the pillows and tucked her in.

Elphaba walked into the master bedroom and fell asleep surprisingly fast.

When she woke up, the sun was just fighting its way over the horizon. She went to the bathroom and locked the door before bathing herself with oil. When she was done, she went to the kitchen, surprised to see the cook there already.

"Good morning, ma'am." She said from the counter where she was stirring eggs.

"Good morning. Is there any tea?" Elphaba asked. The cook handed her a mug of tea and returned to the eggs. Elphaba sipped the tea slowly and when she was done, decided to go and wake Kada up.

After breakfast, Elphaba and Kada set out, each dressed in upper class dresses (Elphaba had been shocked to see an assortment of clothes for both her and Kada). Elphaba hadn't told Kada what they were doing; just that they were on a vacation and now they were going out shopping.

"Look! A toy shop! Mummy, can we please go in."

"Mummy, another toy shop!"

"Look at the pretty dresses Mummy!"

"Mummy…"

"Ok, Kada, no more!" Elphaba said firmly.

---- Another 4 Days Later ----

After another long day of searching, Elphaba was beginning to lose hope. Perhaps he had chosen to leave before the holiday season. Kada was pulling her in the direction of their flat, when she caught a glimpse of a smile, a smile that was too familiar for her. She turned, tugging Kada's hand so that she turned too.

There he was. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a new opera cape over it. She saw the blue diamonds trailing down below his collar. She saw a smile. And suddenly, even though it was rehearsed in her mind, Elphaba had no idea of what to do.

When he started walking away, however, Elphaba snapped back.

"Fiyero." She whispered. "Fiyero!" she yelled it this time. He turned. He looked around in confusion for a moment before he saw her. His eyes widened and he rushed toward her. She ran, tugging Kada along. When they met, Elphaba dropped Kada's hand and jumped on him, legs around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. He held her as she sobbed into his neck, crying tears of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Damn, guys, I just can't stop! That cough syrup must have some magical qualities. Anyway, hope you enjoy, don't stop the reviews. This is rapidly becoming very AU, which I suppose it already was when I started writing it. Anyway, the point is that this is very different, but I like it and I'm gonna keep rollin'.

Disclaimer: still not mine.

When Fiyero set Elphaba on the ground, she turned and picked Kada up. She faced Fiyero, their daughter on her hip. He could see the resemblance immediately. She was the perfect mix of the two of them. He looked into Elphaba's eyes, not even needing to ask the question. He held out his arms, and Elphaba handed Kada over. Kada was overly confused.

"Fiyero, this is Kada. Kada, this is your father." Elphaba said softly, not looking away from Fiyero's face. Kada looked up at him curiously, and he stared at her. His eyes filled with fresh tears. When he looked back over at Elphaba, he saw that her eyes were shining with tears again. He shifted Kada over to his right side and wrapped an arm around Elphaba's waist. Her arm wound around his and she started walking to their flat. He followed without question.

By the time they got to the flat, Kada had fallen asleep in Fiyero's arms, one of her tiny arms wrapped around his neck. Elphaba took her to her room, this time changing her into a nightgown and laying her down. When she bent down and kissed Kada's forehead, she pulled the covers over her and turned to see Fiyero in the doorway.

"Can I…?" he started. Elphaba smiled and nodded. Fiyero walked slowly to the bed side and bent to kiss Kada's forehead awkwardly. Elphaba left the room, and Fiyero followed, closing the door behind him. They walked into the master bedroom, and Elphaba sat on the edge of the bed while Fiyero sat in a chair opposite her.

"You're alive." Elphaba whispered. He smiled softly.

"So are you." He said. "Elphaba, I was so sure you were dead. The Gale Forcer's took me to the border after beating me in your flat, and left me for dead near the Kellswater. I was found by the Scrow, taken back to Kiamo Ko, and nursed back to health. When I was healthy enough, I came back to the Emerald City to find you. I never told Sarima the truth about why I was beaten. They just assumed. An Arjiki Prince from The Vinkus still isn't respected all that much and it's happened before. So I came back, and you had disappeared. I could only assume, after searching for you for a year or so, that you were dead."

"You followed me that night, didn't you?" He nodded. "I thought so. Well, then you know that I didn't do it. Fiyero, I knew I was pregnant. Then there were all those children about, and I couldn't stop from picturing our child in harm. I ran. Then I went back to the flat, and there was blood, everywhere. Malky was covered in it, and your opera cloak was on the floor in it and… Anyway, I went to a Mauntery and I was in a coma for a year. Then when Kada was born, I woke up and there she was and she was perfect and she was _you_ and I loved her right away. I left with her about a year later, and went to Frottica in Gillikin. We've been there ever since, and then Glinda turned up and told me you were alive. So we came, and found you."

Fiyero stared at her, and then launched himself to her, kissing her with passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned back, he followed.

----The Next Morning----

Elphaba woke up wrapped around Fiyero, his arms and legs tangled with her own. She squinted in the bright sunlight. She realized that it must be quite late, as the sun was high in the sky. Then she realized that Kada should have been in here to wake them up.

When Elphaba had put on a robe and tied it securely, she went into Kada's room, noting with worry that Kada herself was still in bed. Elphaba laid a hand on her forehead, pulling back when she felt Kada's high temperature. Elphaba rushed into the kitchen, where Fiyero had wandered, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He smiled at her, but then frowned in concern as he saw the look on her face.

"Fae? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Kada's sick." Elphaba said, putting a pot of water over the fire, then rushing to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. She pulled a bottle of cough relief out of it, and then ran back into the kitchen to see that the water was boiling. She poured a cup of tea for Kada, and then wet a cloth with cold water, ignoring the burning in her hands. She set the mug of tea, the bottle of cough relief and the cloth on a tray and rushed back to Kada.

"Kada, sweet girl, open your eyes for Mummy." Elphaba said, coaxing Kada awake. Kada opened her eyes slowly.

"Mummy, I don't feel good." She said softly. Elphaba nodded.

"I know, sweet girl, I know. Here, have this." Elphaba said, offering a spoon of the cough medicine to Kada. Kada opened her mouth obediently, swallowing and making a face. "I know it doesn't taste good, sweet girl. Here, have a sip of this, it's your favorite tea." Kada again opened her mouth and Elphaba tipped the mug, and Kada swallowed a mouthful. Kada closed her eyes again, and Elphaba laid the cool cloth across her forehead. Then she made herself comfortable in a chair next to Kada's bed.

Kada slept all day, and Elphaba sat next to her well into the night. Fiyero had joined her for a while, and then went out to a meeting, and when he returned it was well past midnight. Elphaba had fallen asleep in her chair, one hand resting on Kada's. Fiyero felt Kada's forehead, noting that the fever was still there.

"Fae. Fae, wake up. Elphaba!" Fiyero whispered in her ear, shaking her gently. Elphaba woke with a start.

"What?" she asked. He cupped her cheek, and was startled to feel the warmth. She was running a fever now too.

"Elphaba, are you feeling well." He asked gently. She sniffled.

"No." her voice was hoarse. "But I can't leave Kada. What if she wakes up and she needs me?"

"Elphaba, I'll stay here. Come on, let's get you to bed." She was too weak and tired to protest when he bent down and picked her up to carry her into the master bedroom. He set her down gently and covered her up, and by the time he closed the door he could hear her snoring. He entered Kada's room and took up Elphaba's seat next to their daughter.

An hour later, just as he was about to doze off, he heard Kada twisting and turning in her bed.

"Mummy! MUMMY!" she screamed out. He didn't want Elphaba to wake, but he didn't know how to comfort her either.

"Kada, calm down, it's alright. Mummy is sleeping." He said sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed her back. Kada looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Are you really my daddy?" she asked quietly. He nodded. "Mummy said that daddy was dead." She said. Fiyero nodded again.

"Well, Mummy and I were apart for a long time, and we thought that the other was gone. Do you understand?" Fiyero asked softly. Kada nodded, sleepy again. She reached up for him and he picked her up with ease, settling down in the chair and rocking her back and forth. When she had fallen asleep again, he laid her back in bed and nodded off in the chair.

When Elphaba woke the next morning, despite a slightly scratchy throat and a few sniffles, she felt better than she had the day before. She went to check on Kada, noting with amusement that Fiyero was asleep in the chair next to her bed. Kada opened her eyes right away when Elphaba gently shook them.

"Shhhh. How are you feeling today, sweet girl?" Elphaba whispered, desperate not to wake Fiyero up. She felt Kada's forehead and was relieved to see that her temperature was down again.

"I feel a little better, Mummy. Is Daddy sleeping?" she asked, reaching up for Elphaba. Elphaba paused for a bit, smiling at Kada, and then picked her up started carrying her to the door.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero croaked from his chair. Kada and Elphaba looked at each other, smiling a little, when Fiyero coughed violently from his chair.

"Oh, dear. Kada, it seems that Daddy is sick too. Well, come on then, my dear. Let's all go lay in the bigger bed." Elphaba said, turning toward the master bedroom. Fiyero got to his feet as well, and followed them, only to collapse in a heap on one side of the bed. Elphaba and Kada climbed in too, and together the family spent the day together, Fiyero and Elphaba taking turns reading from children's books for Kada, drinking tea and playing dolls.

It seemed to Elphaba as though everything was going right in her life. So, why was she waiting for something to go terribly wrong?


End file.
